1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a communication method and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists a system which performs data transmission by changing the brightness (color) of a display of an electronic device and receives the data by a solar panel of an electronic timepiece (for example, refer to JP-A-2001-99964 (Patent Document 1)). In such system, it is necessary to perform communication by turning over the electronic device for positioning so that the display of the electronic device faces the solar panel of the electronic timepiece.
However, in the technique described in Patent Document 1, there is a problem that it is difficult to perform communication normally as there is a case where the timing of outputting an optical signal does not match the timing of performing positioning between the display and the solar panel. For example, it is difficult for the electronic timepiece to normally receive data when the optical signal is outputted from the electronic device before performing positioning between the display and the solar panel.